Thoughts only for the other
by Rose Ronks Tam O'Donoghue
Summary: When Sam and Tom attend a serious RTC not everything goes to plan . Will both come out unscathed ?
1. Chapter 1

**An I got this idea whilst watching helicopter rescue .Read and review ! My other fanfiction is not finished I just wanted to keep this one separate .**

The drill of the red phone rang through the ED . Tom ran towards it and was reaching for it when SWIPE it disappeared as Sam had got there first. He pulled a hurt face at her which she replied with a wink and a smirk.

" Yes, right, OK" Sam spoke scribbling down on a post it note .

" on our way," she placed the phone down and Tom raised an eyebrow questioningly .

" RTC a bus has crashed into a tree many children on board , two doctors are needed ." Sam informed him.

" Great," Tom said following Sam's quick pace to the staff room .

" your coming then," Sam stated.

" yup," Tom replied .

He turned at the door and called to Zoe who was walking past ," serious RTC me and Sam are going ,"

" Are you sure-"

"definitely !" he told her before turning and running into the staff room.

" hurry up slow coach " an already changed Sam teased as she put on her boots.

She couldn't help but admire his muscular build as he quickly changed.

" at least I thought to inform the boss that we where leaving ," he argued as he quickly did up his boots.

They ran to the ambulances , jumping in the back of Norman's.

Tom and Sam exchanged a smile as they sat beside each other .

Neither listened to Norman and the other paramedic drone on in the front , instead Tom played with Sam's fingers which where clasped in his own.

They reached the RTC quickly and Sam letting go of Tom's hand lead the way to the scene.

"what have we got ?" she asked Jeff.

" hey princess " Jeff said as he looked up from the patient he was treating .

" three trapped inside; two children and the driver , five majors need treated the rest are minors ."

Sam nodded and turned to Tom who had ran over .

" I spoke to the fire service , the two children need stabilised in there and the driver seems fine so you treat the majors outside and I'll get the children inside?" Tom said.

" fine ," Sam replied . She was disappointed that she wasn't getting the adrenalin rush of helping those trapped but Tom was a great paediatric specialist so it made sense that he went inside

" stay safe " she added as she ran over to Dixie and the other paramedics doing their best to stabilise the casualties.

Tom made his way into the bus .

" hello my name is Tom and I am going to help you ." he told the two children a boy and a girl who where sitting next to each other at the front of the bus.

A quick glance told Tom that their legs where trapped, therefor probably broken and the cuts to their arms and heads would need stitching.

Meanwhile Sam was nearly finished stabling a twenty year old woman who had received a nasty cut to the head which had meant she had lost consciousness .

She could hear the fire service cutting out the children inside and took the fact that there was no screams that Tom had down an amazing job of making sure they where in no pain. The thought made her smile at how amazing he was.

Tom held the girls hand who was closest .

Back in the bus Tom had learnt that their names where Gemma and Craig , they where fifteen and had been dating for three months.

He heard an ambulance sirens go off as it left with great speed . So Sam had manage to stabilise someone so quickly. This made him smile at how amazing she was.

It all happened rather quickly. Their was a shout , a small clunk ... BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

The bus exploded .

"Tom!" Sam cried she ran towards the bus ignoring the shouts to stay back ,

"Tom!" she felt sick as she ran straight into the flames ignoring the burns she was sustaining to her hands as she shielded her face .

She had to find him. He had to be OK. He just had to be.

She noticed a body up ahead . She reached towards it and felt tears spill down her face as she noticed that the person wasn't breathing .

She reached the body just as the smoke became too much and she fainted.

Her eyes snapped open. She could hear the sirens , feel the ambulance sway as they whipped round the corners. Her hands stung dully and felt heavy due to the bandages around them . An oxygen mask was bearly helping her breath but that was the least of her problems . Where was Tom?He wasn't . No he couldn't be.

" Dixie," she did her best to speak but the letters bearly escaped her lips.

Dixie heard the murmur and looked down at Sam.

" Sam?" she asked ,

" Tom ,Tom?"

"they haven't found him , I'm sorry ,"

Tears ran down Sams face but she refused to believe it . They hadn't found him that didn't mean he wasn't going to be beside her tonight .

The machine beside Sam screamed as her eyes fell shut.

She awoke in a hospital bed . Her hands stung and her throat burned but the most pain was in her heart which felt as though it had been ripped in two.

The doors to resus swung open with a bang causing Sams head to burst.

She winced but the pain disappeared when she heard Zoe say the words " Tom Kent,"

**An a short one but if I get some reviews I will update tommorow with a longer one !**


	3. Chapter 3

He was alive !

Sam pushed herself up which caused great pain in her hands but she didn't care. Tom was alive! That's all that mattered.

No one noticed Sam make her way towards the bed. She looked down at her Tom. Expecting to see burns scatter his body . Relief washed over her at the fact their was no burns at all. None. He must have got out before the explosion Sam thought.

She sighed with relief but that soon disapered when she noticed the blood pouring from a hole in his side. More red in his hair.

His eyes where shut tight too. The smoke must have done its damage as well as Zoe was intubating him.

Tears ran down her cheeks for the third time as she felt her legs give way.

Toms POV

"petrol leak !" a firman shouted .

Clunk the seats trapping Gemma and Craig opened for them to escape.

I moved quicker than I new possible. I grabbed Gemma and jumped from the bus out of a window at the back. I dropped her to the ground . I heard the thud of Craig falling beside her .

The spark of the seat as they freed the driver . BOOM! I fell backwards down the slope behind me banging my head on a tree stump on my way down...

Normal POV

Tom awoke to silence apart from the gentile beeping of two machines. His eyes felt heavy but he managed to open them in a desperate attempt to see Sam. He had to let her know he was OK.

He was supprised to see that he was in Resus. He cursed under his breath . Sam would be so worried about him.

He looked around and felt his heart fall as he noticed a beautiful dirty blonde woman in the bed beside him.

"Sam !" he tried to sit up but that caused a deep pain in his side and head . He winced as he fell back down.

At that moment Zoe approached him.

"Tom your awake thank goodness. You have sustained -"

" never mind about me how is Sam?"

He looked over at his amazing girlfreind in the bed beside him . He felt bile run up his throat when he noticed that her hands where bandaged. She must have ran into the ablaze bus to look for him. What had he done?

" She will live. She has burns to her hands which aren't too serious. There will be no scars." she added at the look that appeared on Toms face. " But she inhaled a lot of smoke. She should be OK though as there was no lasting damage done. She collapsed when she came to stand at your side . She should awake anytime now." Zoe did her best to tell the truth and reassure Tom at the same time .

"what about me?" he was so worried that they wouldn't be together again .

"you have sustained two deep lacerations to the head and side which we have stitched up . You are both going to live Tom,"

" can you move me to her side?" he asked desperately .

" sure ," Zoe moved Toms bed close enough to Sam's that Tom could reach out and touch her cheek gently.

Zoe smiled at them before making her way to the other end of the room to check on the other patients.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN I ment to say this in the last chap: thank you all for the reviews I could never kill Tom. **

Sam's POV

Everything feels so heavy. My eyes , my hands and my chest.

I do my best to prise my eyes open. I need to make sure Tom is ok . I become aware of a cool hand on my cheek . This gives me enough strength to snap my eyes open.

"Tom,"

"Sam,"

Normal POV

They laughed at how they had said each others name at the same time.

"we are both going to be OK," he told her . He looked at her face . It was tear stained . He rubbed his thumb across the marks .

" I am so so sorry Sam." he looked away shamfully.

"for what?" she looked genuinely puzzled , confusion evident in her voice.

"I hurt you Sam. You could have died to day and it would have been all my fault."

"Tom what are you talking about I ran into those flames to find you because I love you . I had a choice . Risk my life to safe yours or stay safe and lose you. First wins every time."

"I love you Sam." it was all he could say.

"I love you too."

They where discharged three days later , Sam with heavily bandaged hands.

"at least you don't need skin graphs ," he said .

"I still can't work with these!" she starred at her hands in disgust as they made there way to the reception.

They had to find Zoe to see when they could get back to work.

Sam approached the desk ,

"hey Noel do you know where Zoe is ?"

Noel looked behind her and smiled before saying ," here she is now,"

Sam turned to see no Zoe anywhere.

Then she looked down.

Tom despite his injures had managed to get down on one knee.

"Samatha Nichols , this seems like the most un romantic place in the world but it is the place where you love best. The place where I got you back. The place where I fell in love with you. Sam I thought I had lost you today and I never want to go through that again so Samatha Nichols will you marry me?"

Sam's POV

I looked at Tom . Then the beautiful ring . Then the entire ED staff who obviously new about this. Then at Tom again.

He smiled at me . His eyes an amazing green .

"yes !" I cried flinging my arms around him.

He placed the box in my hands as we kissed . Cheers and wolf whistles echoed in my ears as we left his arm around my waist and mine around his.

We got into the nearest taxi and I smiled when Tom said his address.

I looked at him. He looked at me. We where inseparable .

An if you want me to continue with this Fic then please review your ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe laughed to herself . She was one of the first to know about their relationship and since she found out she had to admit how cute they where together.

When Tom had told her about the fact he was going to propose she had been slightly shocked . However none the less happy .

She turned and made her way back to her office laughing more at the stunned faces of the few staff who didn't know .

Dixie cheered with everyone else . She and Jeff had just made there way in from a call when they stopped to hear Toms heartfelt speech . They truly where the perfect couple although she had no idea that they where that serious . She exchanged a smile with Jeff as they wheeled their patient to cubicles.

Loise had to admit that she was slightly jelous of Sam. She had found the perfect man and Tom she had to admit was pretty perfect for Sam. She didn't know her that well but she knew that a strong woman like Sam would need a man like Tom. Soft and manly but exciting too.

Fletch wolf whistled while they kissed. It was he had to admit quiet the proposal but he would still rip them apart when they got back to work in three weeks time.

Sam and Tom

"so what do you want to do ?" Tom asked as he lead Sam into his flat "we have three weeks , after all ,"

Tom his arm still around Sam's waste sat down on the couch making Sam sit beside him.

"well we are a bit limited," Sam said gesturing to her hands.

"not for what I had in mind," Tom leaned towards her and their lips met.

A few minutes later they broke apart and Sam smiled,

"when are we planning the wedding?"

"when do you want to?" he asked giving her his best smile.

This caused Sam's smile to grow even bigger ,

"as soon as!"

"well," Tom said cupping her face in his hands " how about I take Mrs Kent to be out for an amazing dinner at her favourite pub , where we can talk about our wedding in better scenery.?"

Sam felt her heart flutter at the words Mrs Kent.

"let's go and get changed," Sam lead the way to the bedroom .

They where changed slightly later than necessary .

Tom was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans whilst Sam had her best white blouse and skinny jeans on.

He wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as her hands where still bandaged and shut the door behind him.

The bar was in half an hour walking distance which Sam insisted would help make up for the exercise she had missed whilst being in hospital.

They arrived at the pub , Tom held the door open and they made their way inside. It wasn't very busy just a few couples around the bar.

They moved to a table at the back corner and took their seats.

Tom smiled at Sam "so about the wedding ..."

They decided on a number of details from the date to the place but decided to leave the colour themes and stuff until later .

Neither of them drank due to the amount of medicine still present in their bodies however they still had a great time. The meal was great and they where going to get married in the spring of the next year (27th April ) and they would say their vows at the local church.

Tom paid the bill , which took a lot of persuasion , and they got up to leave .

They walked hand in hand back to Tom's . Tom admired Sam. Her beautiful hair flowing down her back, her beautiful eyes shining in the dark her beautiful-

"Tom !" Sam shouted waving a hand in front of his face .

He picked her up catching her off guard and she squealed.

She wriggled from his grasp .

"I'll get you when I can Kent," she warned .

"I look forward to it Kent to be ," Tom joked moving to grab her again.

But Sam ran.

She ran straight down the street at great speed as Tom sped after her.

They where both neck in neck in fitness but with Sam's head start she made it through the door first , using her spare key.

She shut the door as Tom ran towards it .

"saaam ," Tom whined .

Sam laughed bending down and opening the letterbox which was hard with her bandaged hands.

" if you want in you have to say sorry," Sam told him between laughs.

" sorry ," Tom said quickly " Sam its freezing out here. "

"properly."

Tom sighed ," I am so so sorry for picking you up as I know that my amazing fiancé hates it when I do that so therefor I should never have done it," he gave her is best smile.

The door unclicked and Tom jumped through.

Their lips crashed together


	6. Chapter 6

Tom awoke before Sam for the first time he could remember. It was always she would fall asleep first and would wake up first. However he had to admit he liked this routine better.

For one he could admire her for as long as he wanted without falling asleep. For another she was absolutely sound asleep therefor he could use the bathroom first , get the first shower ( therefor the warmest one) and she would have to make breakfast.

I should do this more often he thought, stroking Sam's hair.

He kissed her head before getting out of bed to go for his shower. He could have admired her all day but he knew that she would awake soon and he wasn't in the mood to try to make toast with Sam's toaster.

Sam's toaster hated Tom. He knew that he was being stupid but he was sure she had it set to attack him or his toast every time he tried to make breakfast. He laughed at the thought before turning on the water.

Sam opened her eyes and felt her heart fall when Tom wasn't beside her .

She sighed with relief when she heard the shower turn on .

He had gotten up first for a change. Sam rolled over and stared at the bathroom door.

Suddenly it dawned on her. The deal. She had agreed with Tom after an argument on the first night that they stayed together that the first up got the first shower and the other had to make breakfast. Sam had enjoyed watching Tom curse every morning when the toaster refused to make a single piece of toast .

Dragging herself out of bed Sam made her way down the stairs . Not noticing that the shower had been turned off .

She made her way into the kitchen. Not noticing the sound of the bathroom door open.

She opened the bread bin . Not noticing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

She placed the toast in the toaster. Not noticing the sound of the kitchen door open.

Sam yawned . Her yawn turned into a scream as she felt herself being lifted up.

Tom felt Sam go rigid in his bridal stile hold. He could see in her eyes that she was going to attack him . He laughed when the look changed from anger to relief then from relief to annoyed.

"put me DOWN Kent!"

He kissed her before placing her on the ground .

Sam immediately grabbed a tea towel and swatted Tom over the head with it.

"oi!" Tom cried but Sam wasn't finished she went to hit him again but

this time it was Tom's turn to run.

They ran around the kitchen and into the hall , both in fits of laughter.

Sam cornered Tom and he turned around to face her. Next thing he knew he was lying on his back and she was on top off him.

"I told you not to do that !" Sam sounded angry but Tom could see the laughter in her eyes.

Tom smiled and moved to get up . When he realised he couldn't he looked up at her again. "you have to be one of the strongest woman both physically and mentally I have ever met"

"flattery won't help you here Kent ,"

Tom sighed " it was the truth ! "

"and so is this : promise me that you will never scare me like that again or pick me up without my permission -"

"I promise!"

"and you are finishing making breakfast !"

Sam got up and offered Tom her hand. He took it in his and without letting go made his way back into the kitchen.

Tom made his way to the toaster to remove the toast ...

"OW!"


End file.
